


Starry, Starry Night--Paint Your Palette Blue and Gold

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Food, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Polyamory, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: The Inner soldiers find a small moment of tranquility in a field far from the lights of responsibility.
Relationships: Inner Senshi/Inner Senshi, Poly Inners, Poly Senshi, Tsukino Usagi/Inner Senshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Starry, Starry Night--Paint Your Palette Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by [Fooze](https://sirazaroff.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. She gave me permission to post the motivating fanart, which you can see below. Please, please check out Fooze's tumblr, as well as her [art blog](https://azaroff.tumblr.com/) and her [etsy](https://www.etsy.com/shop/sirazaroff).

Mako sits on the ground, a pillow between her and the grass. She’s almost too hot in her jeans and down vest, but she welcomes the warmth. Soon, she’ll have arms around her to keep her toasty--until then, she can manage on her own in her hand-knit beanie, a cup of coffee steaming in her hand.

Mako wouldn’t want to rush the others, never. Not when they finally have a night to themselves, just the five of them. Mako and her girls are out in a field, out of town, under the same stars that once housed their very own past lives.

The field is truly out of the city and the sky is brilliant with light. A shooting star passes over them as Mako looks up, and she turns to watch it disappear beyond where her human eyes can see. As she turns, Mako smiles broadly at the sight behind her.

Rei and Usagi are wrapped in Usagi’s special blanket, kept in the back of the truck for just such occasions. The rabbit design is faded from so many picnics on sunny summer days and nights like these, when the wind blows just cold enough to give them all the excuse to snuggle closer. The roof of the truck offers the best view of the sky, and the two are back-to-back as they gaze upwards.

Usagi is facing away from Mako, but her head is tilted such that Mako can easily guess that her leader is still looking towards the now-invisible shooting star. Perhaps she’s following its path beyond the horizon. Usagi is the one who would wish on a shooting star, for any number of things. No one has the heart to spoil her fun. Besides, when it comes to Usagi wishes do usually come true.

Rei looks up at the stars that still shine in their vision with a rare expression of contentment and peace on her sharp features. The cup of coffee in Rei’s hand sends a tendril of steam to dissipate into the slight breeze, a scent of homey comfort to Mako’s nose.

Below them, Ami and Mina are lost in each other in the shadows. Ami holds Mina’s head to her own and, though Mako can’t see her bluenette friend’s face, Mako knows that a blush and a smile are under the practical glasses. Ami's jacket is bulky and probably prevents closer cuddling, but Ami gets cold easily and no one would let her leave for this trip without a true winter coat.

Mina is gesturing above their heads as she and Ami kiss, probably mimicking the shooting star (or making some kind of smutty joke). The red plaid of Mina’s overshirt is muted in the dark, but Mako has worn the same article a number of times and knows that it’s warm enough for the slight chill in the air. The blankets and pillows pooled at their crossed legs are there if they need them; Mako always brings extras for nights like these.

Mako turns back to the sky with a sigh of pleasure. The field is only a ways off from a copse of trees that sway gently in the wind. The dirt road is too far away to see from their position, and the ruts in the grass from their arrival are already starting to glisten with night dew. They’ll have to leave when it gets too cold, as Usagi will eventually complain and Mako doesn’t want anything to ruin this night.

But, they’re all warm enough for now. They have each other and, for a moment, peace. The stars are a wide blanket of light above them, so bright as to rival the brightest city in the world. Even the dimmest and smallest look like fireflies, unaware of the early autumn chill.

Mako closes her eyes and leans back onto the bumper. She takes a deep, deep breath and lets it out to become part of the steam and wind that surrounds her. Mako will clamber up to squish in between Ami and Mina in just a few minutes. She knows that she’ll get those warm arms then--two gentle sets around her as they huddle together.

They’ll watch the stars or maybe they’ll whisper about their dreams and their fears. Perhaps Rei and Usagi will climb down to join them, a prequel pile of bodies to the one that will conclude the night at Mako’s apartment. They’ll be sleeping safe and warm then, with Mako to protect them all.

Until then, Mako will look up at the moon and thank her lucky, blinding stars to have found them again.

**Author's Note:**

> When Fooze posted the embedded fanart, I replied with the following:
> 
> When I was a kid, my folks would sometimes drive us out of the city to look at the stars. We were poor, so it was a cheap way to get us out of the house and into nature. This really brings back memories for me. I can feel the metal under Rei and Usagi, warming with their bodies. I can smell the grass around Makoto, maybe with just a hint of rain to come on the wind. I can hear the soft breathing between Ami and Minako, caught up in each other for just a moment of this beautiful night. I’m almost in tears with memories and with joy for things that I love so much; family, the country, romance, and the stars. This is really something and it makes me really happy to see it.


End file.
